


"Coming Back for You"

by jer832, scifiangel



Series: Let Me Count the Ways [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: "Let Me Count the Ways", Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, LMCTW series, Missing Scene, Season/Series 01, Snark, manips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jer832/pseuds/jer832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifiangel/pseuds/scifiangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What made the dummies start on a rampage?" Rose's voice asked over the Doctor's shoulder, a heated breeze against his left ear.  He jumped, and the primed explosive crashed to the concrete floor.<br/>"Jeopardy-friendly is what you are, Rose," he whinged as he hurried to disarm it with his sonic screwdriver.<br/>"Is that bad?" Rose grinned at him, her tongue peeking out from the corner of her mouth.<br/>"Yup, when you're with me."<br/>"Is it ever good?" she asked.<br/>He looked Rose up and down, taking the scenic route. "When you are with me," he drawled in a voice as dark and sultry as the look he gave her now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Coming Back for You"

**Author's Note:**

> Why did he ask twice? Why did she leave with him? 
> 
> The original teleplay by Russell T. Davies had innuendo, body language, and flirting that CE and BP turned into lovely foreplay. It stopped short of explicit dialog and shagging. This is our story of how the Doctor and Rose Tyler became lovers.
> 
> See "Let Me Count the Ways" series notes for detail.
> 
> Please contact scifiangel @ scifiangel.livejournal.com for permission to take manips.

 

  

**"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways." ~ Elizabeth Barrett Browning**

 

 

 

  **~**

 

 

**"Coming Back for You"**

 by jer832, scifiangel, and fogsblue

 

(original teleplay  _"Rose"_ by Russell T. Davies)

 

 

 

 

 

_I._

_"I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy"  
[Savage Garden]_

 

 

 

"I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?"

"Rose."

"Nice to meet you, Rose. Run for your life."

Henricks' fire door closed with a solid thud, leaving Rose on the outside as the Doctor went back in to blow up nightmare monsters, her job and (if what he'd told her was to be believed) maybe himself as well. Rose knew she should get away from the building, but she just couldn't leave…Her heart was pounding, blood thundered throughout her body, and a tight hot coil of hunger deep and low in her center shuddered and swelled against the boundaries of common sense. She looked at the plastic arm that the most fascinating and enigmatic bloke she'd ever met (not to mention the hottest) had yanked off a killer store dummy and given her–her souvenir of the best bloody time she had ever had. She forced the fire door open and ran back inside.

 ……….

  

The Doctor had to destroy the Nestene's relay on the roof, stop the drones, and overload the Nestene Consciousness's neurons sufficiently for it to conclude that the inhabitants of Earth were not amenable to being conquered. Being very clever, he'd set the explosive device so that it would be completely failsafe--which meant it would blow up the entire building. Quite possibly it would blow him up along with it, as he had told the girl. But quite possibly not, and the Doctor was in a mood to toss a coin. Whistling a lighthearted little Gallifreyan tune as he calculated the timing for a long-legged not overly cautious lope to the exit, he knelt to set the explosive.

"What made the dummies start on a rampage?" Rose's voice asked over the Doctor's shoulder, a heated breeze against his left ear. He jumped, and the primed explosive crashed to the concrete floor.

Rose stared in fascination at the colourful Christmas lights blinking all across the gizmo.

The Doctor stared in horror as the device's warning lights blinked a countdown to detonation… 20 ->19->18->17->

The Doctor snatched up the device. "Jeopardy friendly is what you are, Rose," he whinged as he hurried to disarm it with his sonic screwdriver.

"Is that bad?"

Rose grinned at him, her tongue tip peeking out from the corner of her mouth. It was something a child would do. It was also something a woman very much aware of life and … things … might do. Stopping himself from licking his lips, he gave Rose a condescending look. "Yup. When you're with me."

"Is it ever good?" she asked.

The Doctor looked Rose up and down, taking the scenic route. When his eyes met hers, Rose blinked but didn't look away. Behind Rose Tyler's eyes he saw a gravity well of black desire the equal of his. And an endless universe of space and time and dangerous adventure.

"When you are with me," the Doctor drawled in a voice as dark and sultry as the look he gave her now.

Then the Doctor was sliding Rose's denims down, and Rose got a leg free and a hand on his hip for leverage and sprang up off the floor, knowing that he would catch her. Rose was wet and ready, and wanting the Doctor so hungrily that she was trembling with it. The Doctor was already hard and hot, freed from his denims and as ready for Rose as Rose was for him. He caught her by the hips, brought her up and rammed her down onto him, impaling her so deeply, so fiercely, that Rose grunted and grabbed at the wall for support. As she wrapped her legs around him, one of the Doctor's hands slipped between their bodies and found her clit. Rose pulled the Doctor’s face close and captured his soft lips with her teeth. His mouth opened to the gift of Rose's adeptly probing tongue, and then he took her mouth on his own terms, driving his tongue into its sweet recesses as he drove himself into Rose's center. Rose could barely breathe but neither one of them seemed to care. Steadying herself with the palm of one hand against the wall, Rose rode the Doctor as he pounded into her.

  

They came fast and hard and not particularly quietly.

……….

 

"Follow my instructions this time, Rose Tyler. Leave. Run. Don't look back." Opening the door, the Doctor slapped Rose's bum and pushed her outside. "Now off with you, and don't you think of coming for me again, hear?"

"Can you blow it on remote?" Rose asked, then blushed.

When Rose Tyler was embarrassed she was gorgeous. And hot. And almost irresistible. The Doctor grinned. "If you're really talented and lucky, you should get the same result." Then he smiled at Rose darkly. "But it's not nearly as satisfying."

"Don't forget to leave," Rose warned, carefully ignoring both the Doctor's smirk and the coil of heat tightening within her again.

Rose raced out of Henricks then skidded to a stop and waited for the explosion. The deactivated Auton arm was still in her hands, clutched tightly against her body.

With a small smile, Rose imagined the Auton hand was the Doctor's hand, his long fingers teasing and tormenting one of her nipples while his other hand made love to her clit. His mouth would be around her other nipple, and Rose moaned with her fantasy and her memory of him biting, lathing it roughly, sucking her into excruciating pleasure. Her fingers played with the waistband of her denims, teasing her skin, finding their way inside.

"He'll kiss me, all across my face with those little tickling nibbles and his soft cool lips, and then he'll lick at my throat teasin'-like, and look up with that grin. But then his eyes will burn hot like they do. I need you Rose Tyler, he'll say, and then he'll drive himself into me again and again, hard and good, oooh Doctor so good so… " Rose closed her eyes around her fantasy, pushing herself closer and closer to release. _"Don't ever leave me Rose Tyler, he'll say, I need you; Rose I love you._ "

Rose's breath caught, she reached back, found a wall and held on, and forced her body to appear composed as shock waves destroyed the restless serenity within. "Don't leave me, Doctor," she whispered, "I love you."

 

 …….

 

 

_II._

_"I wanna hold your hand"  
[Lennon  & McCartney]_

 

 

Rose arrived home to find her mum Jackie in a complete state, seeming to be half convinced she’d gotten blown up. After her mother calmed down a bit, Jackie started talking to all her friends. Soon after, Mickey arrived. While Rose liked him, she admitted to herself she really needed to find a way to end things with him, and not just because of the great shag she’d had with the Doctor.

The following morning Rose’s alarm woke her up, followed quickly by the voice of her mum shouting that there was no point in her getting up, she didn’t have a job now. As far as Rose could tell she was also rambling on about compensation and something else. Figuring her mum was at least partially right, she decided she’d stay in her pyjamas for now.

Rose was rather bored by the time she heard something rattling around the cat flap. After yelling at her mum she went to check it out, admittedly bloody shocked when she saw the blue eyes of the Doctor staring back at her through the cat flap.

 _Well, this should be interesting._ Rose stood up in a hurry, pulling up the waistband of her sagging pyjama bottoms and smoothing back her morning hair, and opened the door.

A not completely surprised Doctor demanded, “What you doing ‘ere?”

“I live here,” Rose replied, in the sort of tone that said ‘ _that’s obvious_ ’.

“Well, what’d you do that for?” The Doctor asked.

“Because I do!” Rose shouted. “And I'm only at home because someone blew up my job.”

The Doctor looked confused. “Must've got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you?”

Rose raised her eyebrows at that and the Doctor _just knew_ she was about to say something about him shagging plastic so he hurried on. “No, bonehead. Bye, then!”

Before the Doctor could run off, Rose grabbed him and dragged him into the flat. “You, inside. Right now.”

Jackie asked Rose who had arrived at the flat. She said it was about the inquiry, but she didn't do a very good job of heading her mum off, though; while she was off getting the Doctor coffee, she heard her mum hitting on him.

Rose wasn’t sure whether to be disgusted or amused by the fact her mother was hitting on the same bloke she’d suddenly shagged last night; but she was definitely relieved when her mum stuck her head into the kitchen to say she was heading over to Bev’s. Jackie told her to make sure the ‘rude git’ was done and out of there by the time she got back. Rose grinned–her plan exactly! She'd already decided on the denim skirt that flared out a little at the bottom. It wasn't as flattering as the pencil skirt but a lot easier to move in. And the deep-cut top with the translucent fill-in panel. Or, maybe the jersey wrap dress that nicely accentuated her...

 ……….

 

While he was keeping himself amused while waiting patiently (sort of) the Doctor heard something scuttling around the living room, and was Rose really still nattering on with that Venus flytrap in pink?

“You got a cat?” The Doctor called out, hoping it would interrupt.

“No,” Rose replied. “We did have, but there’s these...”

The Doctor stopped hearing everything as the arm he’d pulled off a dummy last night launched itself at him, grabbed him around the neck and tried to choke him.

Rose walked into the living room carrying the coffee and still talking. She glanced over at the Doctor being choked by the plastic arm, shrugged, and said. “Thought I tol’ Mickey to throw tha’ out.”

The Doctor (if Rose had actually noticed) almost rolled his eyes at the statement, not quite able to believe she thought he was playing around. He finally managed to get the hand off from around his throat and threw it away, but the arm launched itself at Rose. He jumped up from the chair with a shout and was after it.

As they both tried to wrestle the arm from Rose’s face they crashed through Jackie's coffee table, landing on the floor in a heap and rolling over each other, a mixed-up twisting jumble of legs and arms (one too many), exposed breasts (just the right number), and other assorted body parts, soft and warm, hard and, well, harder, until finally they got the arm away from Rose’s face and the Doctor found a setting on his sonic screwdriver to turn it off.

By then, however, the plastic arm was the only thing turned off. Rose, from her convenient position on top of the Doctor could tell he was rather turned on and whether he could tell or not, she was rapidly heading that way herself.

Not one to let even something like a rampaging erection stop him when his mouth and the impressive Time Lord pun and double-entendre center of his cerebral cortex was controlling his brain, he waved the arm at Rose and added, “There ya go, see, 'armless.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “It might be ‘armless’, but you’re certainly not. So, your sonic thingy has a setting for wayward plastic bits. Are there settings for any other wayward bits?" She reached down between them to run her hand over his groin.

The Doctor's wayward but obviously impressive bit took that moment to comment. With a gasp, Rose reflexively ground against him, and he groaned, his fingers reflexively digging into her buttocks.

"I'd better… Mum might… You're coffee's getting cold." Rose stammered as she rolled off the Doctor and crawled to the sofa. Clutching at her waistband, she tried subtly to pull her jammy bottoms up, but she was kneeling on the most of them. She felt the Doctor's hot breath on the back of her neck.

"Need help?" he asked softly, his fingers playing with her waistband.

"Ah-mmm."

 

 

And his hands were slowly sliding the material down her thighs, which had somehow come apart; and she was leaning forward, gripping the sofa cushion, breathing fast and seeing stars and smelling him as his jacket covered her. Then his hands held her hips motionless and his erection pushed up into her. Rose was so turned on and so ready that when he slowly slid out and pushed in again, moving one hand up to caress her cheek and turn her face to him for a soft lingering kiss, and slipping his other hand inside her jammies to firmly stroke and circle her clit, the stars exploded and Rose exploded.

  ……….

 

 

_III._

_"Your head is humming and it won't go,  
in case you don't know the piper's calling you to join him"  
[Led Zeppelin]_

 

 

Before the Doctor could get out of sight, out of her building, and out of her life forever, Rose rushed her front door open and ran after him, almost running into him at the top of the stairs. He was grimacing down at the fresh puddles of puke and something he didn't want to try to identify.

Seeing what the Doctor was looking at, Rose said, "that's why we take the bannisters."

"And you know what's not on the banister?" He exhaled noisily. "I know it's supposed to be ladies first on your planet, but I'll go down first and catch you."

"Always the gentleman?" She grinned.

"When the occasion calls for it." He slid down and waited for her just at the bottom. She gave him a wave and wink and pushed off, fairly flying down to him.

The Doctor had been half hard again, even after that fantastic shag. Rose just did… something.. to him that got him hard and hungry, and scared him more than the Master ever had. He didn't want to think about that, though. He did some fast calculations, vectors, acceleration, and the like, then, opening his fly and freeing himself he waited at the bottom for Rose to land in his arms and around his erection.

 

She made a perfect landing (of course, genius he), groaning as she slid onto him with an ease that suggested he wasn’t the only one still extremely turned on after their previous shag. A series of quick breathless groans for him were followed immediately by a long loud scream of "Doctor….!" as climax hit her. He was still hard, and as he slid out of her they both moaned.

"Don't say it," Rose warned. The Doctor put on his best innocent Time Lord look and kissed the top of Rose's head.

"I mean it, if you say anything about ladies first, I will slap you."

  ……….

 

"They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?"

"No–"

"But you're still listening."

Rose stopped and fixed the Doctor with a look. "Really, though Doctor–" she persisted.

Obviously trying to scare her silly with the truth about Nestene thought control wasn't getting Rose Tyler off his back. And that thought only led the Doctor to picture Rose Tyler getting off other parts of him… in vivid, sound and smell and taste-enhanced images. It shattered the Doctor's own thought control and made him hard again.

"–tell me: who are you?"

Who was he? The knowing outsider, the ancient alien that couldn't get enough of Rose Tyler, human, and would never be able to get enough of her if he didn't stop it–now!

... give or take a few minutes. He'd take her just once more… walk her back against a convenient nearby–

Nothing?

Damn.

"Doctor?"

He nudged the time around Rose Tyler just out of phase with the rest of London's spacio-temporal factuality and forced the two time currents to rush parallel and contrary, like flood-frenzied rivers racing in wild, fierce opposition. He kept the TARDIS bracketed between. Where they skimmed past each other, an opaque curtain of barrier energy grew between the brackets. He stepped through a bracket, becoming effectively invisible in the present, and took the TARDIS back a few hundred years.

The Time Lord paid no attention to all that _We can't cross our own timeline_ garbage he always gave his companions to keep them from playing Double Dutch with the time lines. Still, he was careful to muck about only with what was absolutely necessary for him to change in the time line; he didn't want to chance accidentally mucking up his last time with Rose instead of creating the opportunity to screw her with it.

After doing what he had to, the Doctor returned and reset the currents of time in local space, and waited for Rose to come into temporal phase. If she'd seen him waver, she'd just put it down to her blinking. No one the wiser; no harm done. And one ancient sturdy tree for m'lady's bum.

"Do you know, like we were saying?" he said softly. "About the Earth revolving…."

He walked back to Rose Tyler. It was all he could do not to push her up against the new ancient tree that was now directly behind her and take her hard and fast.

"I can feel it–the turn of the Earth." He gripped her hand, lacing his fingers through hers. "The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven _thousand_ miles an hour–and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me… clinging to the skin of this _…tiny…_ little world! And if we let go–"

The Doctor dropped Rose Tyler's hand with incontestable finality and looked down at her, his eyes infinitely sad, a man wanting nothing more than to be forgiven for still being alive and then forgotten…but needing so badly not to be. Stanislavski Method. Stan still owed him for that.

" _That's_ who I am," he said soberly. "Now, forget me, Rose Tyler." He picked up the deactivated Auton arm and waved it in front of Rose's face for emphasis. " _Go home._ "

Turning his back on Rose Tyler to walk away, the Doctor finally let the smirk come out.

Seconds later, she wiped it off his face.

" _Forget you_ , mate! Like that's gonna ever happen."

Rose's honeyed voice, throaty and challenging, her tongue peaking knowingly, sent a wave of chills through the Doctor's body. The short hairs on the insides of his thighs reared up. And then something else.

As the Doctor turned back to her, Rose's eyes feasted on the denim bulge, evidence of his impressive and likely uncomfortable hard-on. "What's it gonna be, Doctor?" she asked, fingering the buttons of his fly. "Save the world or loosen you?"

Rose Tyler's body was suddenly up against the new centuries-old tree, held in place by his, one hand wrapped in her hair, the other under her skirt, fingers twisting her thong out of the way.

 

The Doctor sank his teeth into the pliable muscle of Rose's shoulder and two fingers between her swollen folds. He started to add a third finger to ready her. But Rose was more than ready for him. He could read it in her burning amber eyes. Hear it in the little sweet animal sounds she made. Feel it in the way her silky little hand grabbed his pulsing erection, and in how she effortlessly slid onto the swollen head with the most fantastic friction and the most fantastic little smile.

Lifting her, the Doctor hooked Rose's legs over his pelvis and pushed up and into her with a long, aching groan. Rose shifted… against the tree, around his torso, in his arms, and took him deeper; sheathed in her he was consumed by Rose's heat and passion, the dizzying spin of the Earth beneath him, and something he told himself was nothing more than his body's physio-chemical response to being in hers.

 ……………

  

 

 

_IV._

_"I will go down with this ship, And I won't put my hands up and surrender,  
There will be no white flag above my door."  
[-Dido]_

 

 

The TARDIS was beginning her dematerialization cycle when an unexpected sound cut through her standard sequence of harmonics and caught the Doctor's attention. It sounded like a loose armature in the median link to the secondary control center…or the pool flushing itself out… or someone knocking. The Doctor immediately halted dematerialization and checked the perimeter viewers. Then, making sure the TARDIS was sitting solidly in physical space, he went to get the door.

Rose Tyler had watched the Doctor go into the big blue box then ran to follow him in when loud grinding noises started coming from inside it. It didn't sound like the beginning of yesterday's explosion, although that didn't prove that the box wasn't about to blow–Rose had the feeling that around the Doctor, things often did go _kaboom_ –but he wasn't coming out, and he might need her! Rose had tried the door, but it was locked. She started banging on it with her fist.

The grinding noises stopped, then the Doctor opened the door enough to stick his head out. He didn't act at all concerned about any possible explosion. Again, that didn't prove anything.

"Yes, Rose?" the Doctor asked cordially.

"Doctor, what are you doing in this box? And don't tell me standing. Tell me all of it."

"I, um..." He was momentarily at a loss for words, something that had never much happened to him in the past. (There were those of the opinion that some of the Doctor's earlier regenerations had procured theirs by the gross.)

"Doctor," Rose asked quietly, "are you from the future?"

"What kind of a question is that Rose Tyler?"

"Well, for someone to know about living plastic and mind control, and be able to stop them, and then hurry off to a funny lookin' box that hadn't been here before far's I can remember and makes funny grinding noises until he opens the door…"

"Student?" the Doctor supplied helpfully.

"Nah," Rose said, shifting to try to get a look past him into the interior of the box. "If you were a student, there'd be at least twenty more stuffed in there with you."

There was no doubt about it; this Rose Tyler was very clever. The Doctor slipped outside, carefully shut the TARDIS doors, and nonchalantly leaned against the ersatz police box.

"So, I'm going with time traveler," Rose concluded. Biting her lower lip, she thought a moment. "Or maybe alien."

"Alien?!" The gobsmacked alien yelped.

"You know," Rose said, " _Gort Klaatu barada nikto._ " The Doctor gawped at her. " _To Serve Man is a Cookbook_?" Rose tried.

The Doctor _hrrmmffed_ in disdain. "I grant you, Rose Tyler, it might have seemed like that to my companions at times, mostly when we were running, but the reality of it leans more to _barada_ nice and hot." He grinned.

Rose smiled. "You look a little like him, you know."

Who?!" the Doctor squealed, "Gort?!"

Rose giggled. "No, Michael Rennie. Tall, thin, handsome, sad; traveled around in a strange contraption equipped with something other than just four wheels, five gears and a stick shift; intent on saving the planet in spite of itself."

So Rose had spotted the TARDIS the night before too! But no one should be able to perceive the TARDIS as something distinct from the host environment until he pointed Her out to them. Rose Tyler was observant and inquisitive as well as clever, and very persistent until she got her answers, or got shagged. No–wait. Shagging hadn't stopped her. Yet.

"You won't accept students?" The Doctor smiled. Rose shook her head and smiled back at him. Her eyes were sparkling and the tip of her tongue peeked out at him from the corner of her mouth. This girl was clever, observant, and…

…enchanting.

Mauve alert! If he didn't get Nestene sorted and himself out of London fast, he might… he might… he couldn't begin to think what he might.

Rose put her hand on the Doctor's arm and met his eyes when he looked back at her. "Tell me, Doctor, who are you really? I won't run, I won't squeal to the government, and you already know I don't faint."

"A or B?"

Rose nodded at him.

"Will you accept both of the above?"

"Only if you show me."

The Doctor stared down at Rose Tyler, suddenly wanting nothing more than to show her all of time and space…

Nope. Jet lag. Too long in the vortex. Too often in Rose Tyler. Too much thinking of Rose Tyler, wanting Rose Tyler, needing, lov–

No..n..n..n..no! Fix the fucking Nestene invasion and get the hell off Rose.., get the hell off Earth! Yes. Right.

"Doctor, will you take me in the box? Oh! I didn't mean–"

Rose blushed, and the Doctor felt the heat of her embarrassment burn out of her and into his balls and his…

…hearts?

Damn.

"Of course not," he said quickly. "If I'm an alien, you wouldn't, I shouldn't, I... I mean I don't, won't... But —" He looked at her quizzically. "Rose Tyler, aren't you afraid of my alien probes?" Now he was the one blushing. "I mean not _that_ but like in the movies how they always probe the young, beautiful–"

Laughing, Rose moved her left hand over his mouth to stop him babbling. Her palm was warm over his lips and nose, and smooth as silk; her fragrance filled up his nostrils… and his brain. He inhaled her musk and desire, mixed with his on her skin. Inhaled deeply.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Rose asked, sounding almost shy.

The Doctor grinned. "Well… for an Earthling about to be invaded."

"Would you tell me in your language?" Rose smiled that smile that could get him to do anything–possibly even that. But he shook his head.

"Rose, I– Wait. You think I'm handsome?"

"Well, for an alien on a mission to do some invading." Rose cupped the Doctor's cheek. "Handsome. Mysterious. Exciting. Should I tell you the rest in my language?" she asked, her lips beguiling, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

The pads of Rose's fingers ghosted over the Doctor's face, caressing his cheek, his lips, his jaw. Her nails scratched lightly through the stubble under his chin and on his throat, over the triangle of exposed cool smooth skin just below his overactive adams apple, the soft wool of his jumper, to its bottom edge, and slipped under. They teased his cool skin above his waistband and the slightly warmer skin just underneath. His body jolted back, hitting up against the TARDIS. Rose knelt gracefully before him as the top buttons of his denims came undone, the air so cool on him until her fingers were there, warm and tenderly insistent–and then her breath, even warmer… and her mouth, hot and wet and tight.

 

His respiratory bypass kicked in and the Doctor realized he hadn't breathed since the moment he'd seen where Rose's mischievous mouth was heading. He groaned loudly as he felt Rose's plump lips close around the head of his shaft and felt the pull of her mouth's suction. It was a good thing he was already leaning against the TARDIS door; even so, he threw his hands back, bracing himself firmly–This new body of his might be lean, but it still had mass, and the planet was suddenly doing more than simply spinning underfoot and letting him stand and cling.

More likely it wasn't gravity at all but Rose Tyler's mouth.

Once the Doctor had his breathing under a little control at least, he stared down at the blonde head moving over his groin and moved Rose's hair out of the way so he could see himself sliding between her lips.

 Glancing up at the Doctor with lust in her eyes, Rose decided to tease him, running her tongue lightly up and down as much of his length as she could without letting him go. When she ran her tongue around the head, his hips jerked and Rose took it as a sign to speed up. Creating a strong and rapid suction, Rose used her hands to stop the Doctor's jerking hips from moving. After only a short time of this she heard the Doctor saying "Ya might want to stop, I'm gonna–" And before he could finish he was coming, and Rose was swallowing it down with a cheeky look in her eyes.

When he pulled her up to kiss her, he tasted himself on her lips.

 ……….

 

 

V.

"Please please me, oh yeah, like I please you"  
[Lennon & McCartney]

 

 

Visiting with Clive had been a bit of a giggle for Rose, though ultimately a waste of her time. She learned that someone who looked like the Doctor had been on the Titanic and that Clive thought he was immortal and an alien

Clive was so seriously into his alien theory and so ridiculed by his wife that Rose was dying to tell the woman that Clive was correct (though she didn't know one way or the other yet); that like the Titanic, she'd gone down under the Doctor (and on him, with him, in front of him, over him); that his penis was webbed (it wasn't) and grew impossibly bigger on the inside (it did); that he brought her to climax nothing like any human man she'd ever known or ever would and she might just die of him (But she was sure that the _petits morts_ not to mention every _grand_ one had nothing to do with the Doctor's species or the use of power in his dastardly attempt to conquer the planet, but quite a bit with the tremendous expertise with which he wielded his possibly alien probe, and everything to do with the way he made her heart beat double-time, her breath abandon her, her brain turn to mush, and her body and soul sing when she was with him. Under him. In front of him. On him.)

She certainly wouldn't tell Mickey, although he seemed as interested in the Doctor as Clive had been. Maybe Mickey sensed that she was about to break it off with him. Even if she'd never be with the Doctor, it wasn't fair to Mickey to pretend they still could have a future. She'd never be able to stop thinking of the Doctor. He hunted her through her dreams the night Henricks blew, dressed like someone out of one of her mum's bodice rippers. She caught ghostly glimpses of him out of the corner of her eye before she turned around… even when no one was there. She saw him in Mickey's rear view mirror dressed as a bobby who made a rude gesture as they passed and a few minutes ago in the restaurant dressed as a waiter, grinning and wiggling his eyebrows at her, giving her a dorky little wave.

……….

 

The Doctor had followed the signal linking the Nestene consciousness to an Auton sitting with Rose Tyler (and why was he not surprised) in a pizzeria. From the look of the friendliness between Rose and the thing, it must have been synthesized out of her current boyfriend. Dropping to his hands and knees, the Doctor crawled a circuitous route to the table, where the Auton was now holding Rose's hand.

Though he had caught Rose's attention earlier and tried to reassure her, the Doctor worried. The unstable, evil thing might at any time go berserk, it could hurt her, it could… damn but it was ugly; did Rose Tyler really date something that looked like that?

He quietly slipped under the table between the two pair of legs, sat back on his heels, and pulled his sonic screwdriver from the waiter's inside pocket. He felt air movement… yes, there was a definite breeze under the table. Rose Tyler's legs– The smooth, strong, warm, silky, limber legs that had recently wrapped themselves tightly around his torso and bum… that had opened with no hesitation to let him slip in from behind, then spread wider apart, wrapped themselves around the backs of his own legs and pulled him hard against her, forcing his erection unbelievably deep with the most fantastic tight hot almost unbearably satiating friction he had ever experienced.

The legs that were wriggling apart and back together right there in front of him as she and the Auton talked… open and together, open and together, inviting, offering, enticing.

"So, where did you meet this Doctor?" asked the Auton .

"I'm sorry," Rose huffed, "wasn't I talking about me for a second?"

So Plastic-for-Brains wanted Rose to talk about him. Good. The Doctor wanted Rose to talk about him. He wanted Rose to tell P-F-B that the Nestene had picked an inferior, unimpressive mold to fill.

But Rose didn't realize it wasn't human; Rose really thought it was her boyfriend. She was talking to it, letting it hold her hand, touch her, get close to her as if it were her ugly boyfriend…as if that _thing_ had any right to touch her. The Doctor watched Rose's restless thighs, thinking how much he wanted Rose to think of _him_ whenever she looked at that ugly boyfriend face, wanted her to see _him_ , to get hot with memories of the feel of _him_ , and wonder what she was doing with a stupid human man when she had been with _him —could_ be with him. With a smirk, the Doctor pocketed the sonic screwdriver, slipped his head up inside Rose's miniskirt and between her open thighs, pushed her thong to the side, and pressed his tongue into her heat.

Rose squealed and jumped and started to push back from the table. The Doctor reached up quickly and grabbed Rose's hand, interlacing their fingers. Rose's fingers convulsed but immediately recognized the grip, the feel, the long strong gentle fingers that perfectly fit together with them. Rose stopped fighting and her body eased forward, to the table…to the Doctor.

"…Because," clueless plastic boyfriend continued, "I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right? Is he something to do with that?"

"No–" Rose almost screamed. She caught herself just in time–the Doctor's tongue was even more talented than his... than his... "–ohh…" She bit her lip closed and she tried not to moan. She really tried.

Rose Tyler was a tight hot little thing, squirming and wriggling around his tongue. He explored a bit, worked a trick or two; Rose's delicious taste grew stronger as she got wetter. He pushed in deeper, feeling around, searching for that special little sensitive piece of tissue… harder...higher... Ah. His nose bumped against Rose's clit. Well…when an opportunity presents itself, a clever Time Lord does something fantastic.

His Rose began squirming more, then rocking in her chair, pressing forward… thrusting against his nose. against his jaw, into his face. Holding her still, the Doctor used his powerful tongue like a battering ram, hitting Rose deeper, harder, making sure to brush forcefully over her sweet spot with every thrust, dragging his nose over her clit in firm, tight, circles...

"Come on," P-F-B said petulantly.

"Come, Rose Tyler," the Doctor hummed into the sweet wet petals of Rose's labia. Then he nipped her clit.

"I... I...." Rose could barely get a thought straight, let alone a sentence.

"What was he doing there?" the Auton demanded.

 _Dear Lord_ , Rose thought _whatever it is, don't let him stop oh don't let him stop_ … she mumbled something to keep up her end of the conversation, though she couldn't have made much sense, with that marvelous strong thick tongue pounding deep into her. She needed to come… wanted to come–but something in the back of her head that sounded suspiciously like her mum said _Rose Marion Tyler, good girls don't have orgasms in a neighborhood pizza joint!_ Oh but Mum, even a good girl wouldn't resist the Doctor!

"Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning," the Auton insisted in a fevered tone that made the Doctor's eyes pop open and his concentration on getting Rose off falter. "–and I can help you, Rose. Because that's all I really wanna do, sweetheart, babe, sugar, sweetheart."

The Doctor remembered that tone from earlier encounters with Autons. This one was getting agitated, and his Rose was in terrible danger. He stopped playing with Rose and held himself still.

"What are you doing that for?" Rose asked (a little louder than the span of the table between her and Mickey warranted), confused and frustrated by the Doctor's lack of follow-through.

Rose Tyler was in his mouth and his head. The thought of her caressed his hearts and filled the horrid burning emptiness in his mind. He grasped Rose's thighs so hard his fingerprints would be on her for days (which for some reason made him want to puff out his feathers and beat his chest), pulled her forward and held her legs down. He rammed his tongue into her sweet tight hot center. On the last thrusts he added two fingers to his tongue, then substituted a third finger for his tongue and bit down on Rose's trembling, firm little clit, holding … holding… holding…

Rose exploded into his mouth and throughout his senses with a force that almost blinded him. Drinking her greedily, the Doctor suddenly knew he'd never be able to get enough of Rose Tyler. He was going to have to sort out that little problem, as well as the large one growing more and more painful inside his denims. But right now, he had to take care of the Auton on the edge of rampage.

 ……….

 

"Your champagne."

As Rose looked up to reject the proffered bottle and send the waiter away, the Doctor raised an eyebrow at her. He discreetly got into position to make his move. Not quite as discreetly, he licked at the drops of Rose's passion still dribbling down his chin with an aching tongue and a cheeky wink.

…….

 

Rose rushed into the big blue wood box after the Doctor. The headless body of Mickey Smith was close behind her, smashing and slicing everything its arms of death touched. She stared around the console room, then at the Doctor.

"Where do you want to start?" the Doctor asked the gobsmacked woman, turning to her from the central control.

"Um… the inside's bigger than the outside?"

"Yes."

The Doctor towered over Rose. His hands in his pockets pulled the leather jacket taut over his long thin torso. His shoulders were pulled back and straight. He looked down at her, but only with his eyes–his chin was raised, his head held high. Green lighting radiated from the core of the console, throwing itself around the Doctor, bathing him in an unearthly glow. The Doctor looked taller, more severe. Distant and unfeeling. Coldly observant and meticulously observing.

"It's alien."

"Yup."

"So you ARE alien."

"Yes." The Doctor studied Rose's face. "Is that alright?"

"Dog's bollocks, Clive," Rose mumbled, "well done." She threw the Doctor a little ironic smile. "That explains the Lincoln Log."

"Lincoln log?"

The left side of Rose's mouth shrugged a grin. "Well… Erection Set, then."

That helped the Doctor's comprehension in no way. "Erection Set?" he asked as he checked th TARDIS's intergalactic thesaurus.

The other side of Rose's mouth joined in a grin stretching across her face. For good measure, the tip of her tongue involved itself. "Yeah. Sturdy, firm, lasts just about forever. All sorts of things ya can do with them if ya've got imagination. Like that tubey thing behind you."

"Time column."

"Yeah." Rose's eyes traveled up and down the length of the time column following the time rotor as it rose and fell. She licked her lips.

"What else, Rose Tyler?"

"Um, Tower of London, Eiffel Tower, multi-stage rocket, firm thick vaulting pole..."

"Battering ram?" the Doctor asked.

"Could do."

The Doctor grinned. Rose grinned back. Mickey's head didn't grin. But it did start to melt. Things were heating up around the console. The Doctor slipped his hands out of his pockets and took a step down, toward Rose Tyler.

"So," one of them said. "About those alien probes…"

  ...............

 

 

_VI._

_"I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply"  
[Savage Garden]_

 

 

Her man was in trouble!

(If Rose had the time to stop and think about it, by that point she might have thought he alien as in trouble… but all she thought as she swung over the pit of fire and Star Trek alien menace mind thingy was that the Doctor needed her and she needed him… whole and alive and….)

"Ugh! Weigh a fair stone, do ya?"

The Doctor grinned at Rose as he held her close and hard. Very close. Very hard. "Again?" Rose caressed him, refusing to admit how scared for him she'd been.

"Advantage of respiratory bypass, Rose Tyler. It means–"

"I think I know what it means." Rose pinched the Doctor's bum and he yelped. "But you can show me so we're sure I'm sure." He could have died. She wouldn't let go of him, even if he tried to make her; or, looking at it another way, only if he tried to make her.

"Rose, ya gonna let go anytime soon so's I can take you in the TARDIS, which is a much better place for you to go over the details of my impressive alien physiology. Or under."

"Play with your erection set?"

Rose wrapped her legs around the Doctor's waist, pinched his bum again, and ground herself against him. He nipped her nipple through her hoodie and tank top and didn’t let go. On the gangway above them, a living, breathing, organic, human, and totally uninteresting Mickey Smith whinged and mewed and watched his girl hang on another man's… every word. Neither Rose nor the Doctor, nor the Doctor's erection set cared in the least.

"There are ropes and pulleys just like this in the TARDIS rope and pulley room. No flaming Nestene or exploding underground lair, no fires."

"That where you keep your alien probes, Doctor, in the rope and pulley room?"

"That where you want me to?" he asked. He caressed her through the damp bit of lace between her thighs. "Got lots of other rooms."

One of Rose Tyler's arms slid down from around the Doctor's neck. Her hand drifted under his jacket, glided over his jumper, moved down. She cupped him, rubbing and squeezing more firmly as his body responded, rocking into her hand with a faster stronger harder heated rhythm. Nipping at his throat, her fingers tickling up the sensitive skin of his neck into his hair, she began to open his fly.

"Rose," he warned, his words twisting in hoarse confusion, "Put that back! I might drop you!"

"Never gonna happen, Doctor."

His body stopped rocking.

"Ah, Rose Tyler, things can change in a blink," the Time Lord said solemnly. "Realities get rewritten. Promises get broken. You can't ever be sure of anything."

"I'm sure of that, Doctor, an' I'm sure of you."

The Doctor stared at Rose Tyler as things exploded and fell and burned around them. Then he grinned.

"Now we're in trouble!"

 …….

 

"You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me."

"Yes, I would. Thank you." The Doctor threw Rose a quick grin. "Right then! I'll be off! Unless, uh… I don’t know… you could come with me."

Rose's boyfriend latched onto her and wouldn't let go. "He's an alien! He's a thing!"

"He's not invited!" the Doctor clarified. Rose glanced down at her idiot boyfriend, then she started toward him–that is, until Mickey the idiot wrapped his arms around Rose's legs and held tight.

"Rose," Mickey croaked desperately, "y-your mum is all alone. What will she do without you? When she's old or if … if she gets hurt and can't make money, or gets sick! Those men she sees, what if they abuse her? She'll have no one, Rose… you're all there is!"

Suddenly the Doctor hated that ugly little human more than the Auton who'd stolen his face. He had a momentary flash–him pulling Mickey's head off. The time line scared him.

So the little sod won and Rose Tyler said " _No thanks, Doctor_ ". (But, honestly, what else could she say, her being blackmailed like that?) He took it fine, like the superior being he was–better than fine, actually ready for his next adventure and not worrying about being bogged down with another stupid ape to protect!

 ……….

  

The Doctor landed the TARDIS near Henricks two days past, making sure they weren't anywhere near the first time. He threw open the doors and headed out, determined to enjoy the fireworks as a mere spectator this time around. He stopped mid-stride and backed up quickly. Rose hadn't followed his instructions to run.

He watched Rose play with that stupid Auton arm while she waited for the explosion. She was treating it as if it were some kind of sex toy, moving the rigid fingers over her breasts, circling in toward her obviously hardened nipples…one and then the other… sliding it down her chest between her breasts and back up, teasing her nipples some more. He hardened immediately when he saw where her other hand... her hand... was heading and heard the first familiar little sigh as it disappeared inside her denims. He was close enough that he could hear Rose above the din of traffic, or maybe he was able to read her lips. Maybe by now he was so attuned to Rose Tyler that he jus knew. Whatever the reason, he heard her sweet, breathy little moan as her hand disappeared inside her denims, the light giggle when she ran over that ticklish spot, the sharp intake of breath that followed immediately. And every moan, every word, every sound that followed.

"Don't ever leave me Rose Tyler, he'll say, I need you. Rose, I love you." Rose's breath caught and her body jolted. She reached back blindly, her hand hit the wall of the TARDIS and she pushed hard against it. Stilling her juddering body, Rose Tyler rode out her storm with apparent calm. "Don't leave me, Doctor," she moaned breathlessly. "I love you."

Henricks' building exploded in flames. No one seemed to notice.

  ……….

 

Rose had to help Mickey up and support him as they walked. Poor baby was a mess and she guessed it was up to her to get him home since she'd gotten him into this in the first place. But when she heard the sounds of the TARDIS rematerializing, she spun around, everything… everyone… but the Doctor forgotten.

The TARDIS doors opened. The Doctor stood just inside, playing with the Auton's arm.

It was an ambiguous gesture at best, almost nonsense, but Rose's eyes went wide. The Doctor seemed to be feeling himself up with the Auton's hand... just the way she had done when she'd fantasized about him while she waited for Henricks to blow. He stuck his tongue out, with a slow licking motion that left Rose's knickers wet again. Then he grinned.

"By the way," the Doctor said casually, "did I mention it also travels in time?"

Rose's heart was ready to burst with lust and love for her crazy alien. She untangled herself from Mickey and thanked him twice... first for the support and love he had given her when she was hurting, and then for the selfish lies he'd scared and manipulated her with when she was ready to stand on her own. Rose ripped off her damp knickers and threw them and her former life behind her, and ran into the TARDIS with a grin.

"Don't ever leave me again, Rose Tyler, I need you. An' I.. I.. Rose, I–" He shook his head and opened his mouth to try again.

Rose pressed her fingers over the Doctor's lips to stop his stammering. She didn't need to hear it... at least not right then. She caressed his face. "I know, Doctor," she smiled. "The ropes and pulleys are in the TARDIS rope and pulley room. No flaming Nestene or exploding underground lair, no fires."

"Oh, lots of fire, Rose Tyler, an' lots of loud, hard, fantastic explosions," the Doctor corrected.

"And an impressive alien probe." Rose grinned, and her tongue peeked out at him from the left side of her mouth.

Kicking the TARDIS door closed, the Doctor wrapped his hands around Rose Tyler's tight little bum and lifted her; she ringed his waist with her legs and his neck with her arms, her nails scratching lightly through his close-shorn hair making his knees go weak. His fingers moved to tease her thong out of the way-- a move he'd gotten quite adept at-- but he couldn't find the bit of lace, only Rose, slick and hot and plump with desire.

Rose unbuttoned the Doctor and freed him, wrapped her hand around his erection, and lowered herself onto him with a long tremulous sigh.

 ………

 

"Doctor, do other aliens have ships and probes and.. stuff... that's bigger on the inside?" She ground against him. The Doctor's hips jerked forward, pushing him deeper. Rose gasped and moaned.

"Rose Tyler, I'm never gonna give you the opportunity to find out."

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=54454>

 


End file.
